My Immortal
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Nick could feel it in his veins, the serum flowing in him, turning on his suppressed natural instincts. Raising his head, he looked up too see his prey, the rabbit. Judy... No! He can't! With Judy in danger from him, his must fight back his instincts and do anything to save her.


**So yeah, my Zootopia fanfic. Knowing me, I probably did a poor job on making this. But here you go!**

* * *

 **My Immortal**

 **By**

 **Tealfeather123**

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

The plan was to put on a show and fake a savage attack. While I pretended to go savage after being shot by the gun, which was now loaded with blueberries instead of the Night Howler's serum, Judy would keep Mayor Bellwether talking, playing with words until she slipped and made a confession. With her carrot pen audio recorder on standby, anything anyone said would easily be recorded on tape. It was a decent plan, a risky one, yet still decent. Keep thing together and made sure everything went smoothly, then we would have Bellwether behind bars with her confession on record.

But the moment the gun fired and its projectile hit me, I began to realize that the plan might not be as ingenious as I thought it would be.

It all happened in a flash, faster than a blink of the eye. One moment I was staring at a gun pointed at me, the next I felt the impact of the projectile it launched hitting me square on my jaw. The sudden impact of the projectile knocked me off of my feet and I soon found myself kneeling and using my forepaws to keep myself up.

Judy, who watched the entire thing, rushed by my side, concerned and trying to tell me to fight back the effects of the serum. Hearing this, I fought back a smile, finding it real cute that she sounded so concerned about my wellbeing. Her soft paws on my back and her desperate voice was just too good to forget. _I definitely got to tease her about that once this is over_ , I thought.

Keeping myself steady, I did my best to get in the zone, preparing to go savage for the audience above us. Liking my lips, I pretended to be a hungry fox, ready to capture and eat its prey. But as I did this, my tongue managed to hit the spot where the blueberries impacted and realize something strange. This weren't blueberries!

My body froze at this realization as my mind began to race. In the background, I could still hear Judy's frantic calls, as she still had no clue at what I just discovered.

Instead of the nice sweet taste of blueberries, the liquid splattered on my fur was bitter and repulsive. I immediately spat out the taste, trying to get it off my tongue, but the bitter taste lingered. Panic now went through my system, as Judy continued her act, still unaware of what I just discovered.

Guessing that the serum acts fast I immediately stopped my spatting and turned to her in hopes of telling her to run away, but before I could say a word, Bellwether let out a short chuckle, making both of us look up and glance at her.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for the blueberries." She said, pulling out a handful of them. "They taste delicious. Want one? Consider it as your last meal."

She then tossed one to the ground, which landed just a few inches in front of us.

I could see Judy's eyes grow wide as she stared at them, before giving a quick and even more concerned glance at me.

"Nick…" She began, raising a cautious paw towards me. But I immediately swatted it away, as I felt the effects of the Night Howler's serum already spreading through my body.

"No, Judy…" I said, feeling a sudden pain erupt in my head, making me slam both paws on them. "…get out, hide, run…just get away from me."

A growl managed to escape my throat as I warned her and I knew all too well that the serum was now taking its effects on me. My senses were heightened and my thoughts were becoming delusional. Trying to look around everything seemed blurry and as I used my nose to guide me, all I could scent was the seemingly enticing smell of a rabbit, Judy.

 _She has no chance_ , I thought, _she'll get devoured…by me._

Despite knowing that Judy was a tough bunny who can handle pretty much anything that got in her way, I doubted it that she can go on against a savage predator. The two of us already had difficulty fending off one savage predator, so in a situation where she alone has to fight one off was most likely a very difficult one. Not to mention the fact that she was also injured.

Burying me head on the ground and placing my paws on the top of my head to keep it pinned down as well as suppress the growing headache I was now starting to feel, I tried my best to go against my instincts and maintain the small bit of civility I still had. By now, my senses were slamming at me with full force, confusing me about my surrounding.

Out of all the information my brain was receiving, there was only one that I could easily interpret and that was the scent of rabbit. Receiving this, my inner instincts told me to go and catch it, this was what foxes were for. But no, I stopped myself. This was Judy, I can't just go out and attack her.

"Oh, don't try to fight it fox." I managed to hear Bellwether say, my now hypersensitive ears making her voice boom into a loud mash of sound. "Follow your instincts and go for the bunny. You know you want to."

"No, Nick, don't give in!" Judy's frantic voice called out, fear obvious in its tone. "Fight it, Nick, fight it."

I let out a long whimper escape my mouth, as I felt utterly conflicted with the situation. My instinct, which was slowly but surely getting more control of my body, was telling me to catch my prey. But the small part that was left of my sanity was telling me to listen to Judy and fight back, to ignore the instincts and keep it at bay. But with each passing second, this sanity began to shrink as my more dominant instincts began to conquer it.

Straining to look up, I involuntarily let out a menacing growl as I glared towards Judy. Seeing her, I obviously gave her a fright, as she stared at me with a terrified face while slowly backing away. "Nick…please fight back…"

Seeing her face made me brake inside, making me feel angry at not only Bellwether but at myself also. _How could I have allowed this to happen?_ I should be stronger than this, able to ignore this inner wild desire. But I wasn't… Judy was terrified and would be dead and it will be because of me. How could I like with myself, knowing that I would be the reason why my only true friend died?

Out of all the animals I have in my life, Judy was different. Sure, we didn't see eye to eye at first, but as we spent more time together, I felt that we shared some kind of connection. If it weren't for this connection that we shared, then I doubt that I would have accepted her offer on joining the ZPD or easily accept her apology when she came to me crying.

She had understood my situation and I understood hers. Unlike the other so called 'friends' who became my partners to get something out of it, Judy was a true friend, if not something more.

I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt.

Being thrust into this situation, losing control of myself as Judy cowered in fear, I was helpless and torn. But despite that, I knew that I needed to do something, I needed to save Judy. But how?

Letting out more uncontrollable growls, I could feel my teeth bear as my body moved on its own. My sense of reality was now fading away and my mind was fixated on the rabbit who was now backing farther and farther away from me. But s she did do, her injured leg gave out and she suddenly yelped in pain as she fell. An easy target.

 _Wait, no!_

I can't allow this to happen, no, I am not going to kill her. Yet my instincts tell me that I should and I knew that I would soon be helpless to stop it. So I had to stop myself, before I lose total control. Letting out growls and threatening snarls, I kept on bearing my teeth as my eyes stayed fixated on Judy. I felt sad as I saw her sad and frightened face, while all she saw was me glaring at her, pointed teeth exposed at her and claws unsheathed…

Wait, that's it, claws!

Forcing my head to look down, I saw my sharp claws out, ready for attack. These were the claws that were ready to tear through her fur and skin, but if I had my way, I could stop that from happening. I might not like the end results, but I knew that I had to do it for her. To save her life.

Using every ounce of mental strength within me, I slowly moved my paw towards my neck, sharp claws unsheathed and caressing the skin through the fur.

Keeping my head up, I left my neck expose, as my eyes glanced towards Judy, who seemed to notice what I was doing. At first, she was confused and curious, uncertain to this action I was conducting. But once it became obvious, her eyes opened wide and she began lunge towards me. Realizing that this might trigger my inner instincts, I immediately pressed down my claws into my neck and slashed deep and hard.

The pain was awful and I assumed that I would have let out a loud yelp if my claws haven't cut my throat. The burning sensation ripped through the wound as my paw fell, only to be followed by my entire body that was now enduring the suddenness of it all.

As I went limp and began losing my vision, I saw Judy racing towards me, tears dripping from her eyes as she yelled something I couldn't hear.

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Hey, Nick…" Judy said, her voice trailing. Looking at her, I couldn't help but stare. She was a wreck! Tired eyes replaced her usual jubilant ones and her fur seemed unkept as if it weren't maintained in days. I wanted to say something about this, point it out to her, but I kept my silence. "…I just came back from the trial. I'm happy to say that former Mayor Bellwether would be spending the rest of her life behind bars. Thanks to my eye-witness testimonies and the audio I managed to prove she was guilty of all her crimes. You know, for a sheep who's confident about her word, she lets her lip slip a lot."

A short silence followed this, as Judy let out a sigh. Despite having busted the criminal master mind of one of the greatest conspiracies in Zootopian history, she looked sad and broken.

"But listen to me…" She said, shaking her head. "…I'm hogging too much of the glory. Without you, we would never have gotten the evidence needed to convict Bellwether, so you deserve as much as the praise in solving this case."

Looking down and drooping her ears, Judy tried her best to stay positive. But the silent surrounding just made it impossible as it shifted her mood into a somber one.

"Nick…" She began, letting the seconds fly as she took her time. "…I'm sorry…"

I stared at her curiously, as she went on.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to be placed in those dangerous situations you had to go through." By now, tears were clearly spilling down her eyes. I wanted to move up to her and wipe them away, but I knew I couldn't.

She let out a sniffle as she continued, wiping out a tear with a paw.

"If it weren't for me, then wouldn't have had to hurt so much… If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be…be gone… I'm sorry, Nick, I'm sorry…"

At this moment, he wanted to engulf her under her arms and hug her, all while making a remark on how emotional rabbits were. But he didn't, he couldn't. Instead, he felt his own emotions hit him, as he stared at the sad rabbit, who was now kneeling on top of his grave and crying out till she had nothing left to cry out.

"Don't worry, Carrots, I accept your apology." He said, his words being carried by the wind to be heard by no one. "In fact, I'm sorry too."

He didn't care if he was dragged along this crazy adventure, he didn't care about all the suffering he endured. The time he spent with her was amazing, the best days of his life. It hurt to see her kneel down and apologize to him, knowing that he should be the one down in knees thanking her.

But he could not do that, for he was gone. He had left this world to save her and now all he could do was watch her and feel himself sadden from what he saw.

"I'm sorry too…" He repeated, wishing that he could move beside her and comfort her.


End file.
